<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leo by EmpressCactuar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150757">Leo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar'>EmpressCactuar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/M, Genderbending, Kinda, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Requested fic, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex, background pokkopikku, fem!Bertholdt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the sun had gone down, long after her makeup was in streaks along her cheeks from sobbing in her car, Berta turned on her car and went home to her empty bed.</p>
<p>(Request from a twitter person, fem!Bertholdt learns she is with child after losing Reiner)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This was a special request from someone I talk to on twitter who told me they want to remain anonymous. Thanks a lot for guiding me with exactly what you wanted. </p>
<p>It's been a while since I wrote something for a request that wasn't just sex ^^;<br/>This fic is exactly what it says on the tin, I will say I wrote it over the course of several days when I got the chance so it miiiight read a little bit differently than my other stuff?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
Coming home to the smell of Karina's spaghetti sauce was always a treat. Well, sometimes it was better than others. Berta very strongly preferred the nights where Reiner was cooking the sauce to the nights that Karina was visiting. Not that she had any issue with her partner's mother, but she liked having the house to herself.
</p>
  <p>
Admittedly Reiner wasn't as good at cooking as his mother, but he was still good. And he got better every day; one day he might even surpass Karina. In the meantime, Berta hung up her car keys and tossed off the coat she wore. She poked her head into the kitchen and saw Reiner draining the boiled spaghetti. He heard her come in and gave her a smile, then hummed whenever Berta crossed the room and hugged him.
</p>
  <p>
"Home already? I thought you might go to the store or something. You usually do." Berta hummed in acknowledgement when Reiner pulled away and pecked a kiss to her cheek. There was some bread in the oven, and she knew that dinner was going to be fantastic tonight. Maybe Reiner would get some of that wine that she liked so much... 
</p>
  <p>
"Do we have any of that red wine that I like?" Berta asked. Reiner was focused on the sauce; it was almost done, and then it would be time to eat. Berta was starving after a long day of work, so she may as well go ahead and get it ready while he made their plates. A distracted hum, followed by him shrugging his shoulders.
</p>
  <p>
"I think? I can't remember." Berta sighed in disappointment when she checked the small wine rack they had; it could hold six bottles, but at the moment only had three. None of which were the one she wanted. Damn. Berta grabbed one and opened it, then started to pour some wine into their glasses while Reiner made their plates. He set the table, then waited for her. Before Berta could sit down, he leaned forward to peck her cheek again. 
</p>
  <p>
"You're too sweet, Reiner." Reiner denied that; no amount of sweetness was too much for Berta. The spaghetti twirled easily around her fork, and Berta couldn't help but close her eyes and enjoy the flavor of the sauce. Reiner was definitely getting better. The day when he surpassed Karina... maybe it wasn't too far away after all. Reiner sipped eagerly at his wine, then refilled his cup. "Need more?"
</p>
  <p>
"Ah, sorry... I had a rough day at work. I started making dinner when I got home to relax but I still feel tense." Reiner sighed and ate his food. They didn't talk about much that was important. Jut their work, what their plans for the next week might be. Berta closed her eyes and listened to Reiner's complaints. He was getting sent to Paradis soon for a business trip? No wonder he seemed to be in a frustrated mood. It would only be for a week, but Reiner wasn't one for travelling by himself for work.
</p>
  <p>
Travelling with Berta or family for pleasure? Great! Work, alone? Not so much.
</p>
  <p>
Reiner was toeing the line between drunk and tipsy whenever he finished off the wine bottle. Berta only laughed to herself and guided him to the sofa while she took the dishes and rinsed them. She loaded the dishwasher and started it up, then went back to the living room. Reiner pulled Berta close so she could nuzzle into his shoulder, then hummed happily. 
</p>
  <p>
"I love you, hmm..." Reiner mumbled tenderly. Berta closed her eyes and enjoyed Reiner's rhythmic breathing. He'd been griping about the business trip a lot at dinner; she knew it was because he didn't want to leave her for a week. But truth be told, she had a lot of work for the next couple of weeks too. Maybe that would make the separation seem shorter. "Berta."
</p>
  <p>
"Reiner?" He smelled faintly of the cologne he'd put on in the morning. Berta found the pleasant aroma alluring; she'd made a comment to Reiner before that it was her favorite scent he wore. He pulled her close and ran a hand along her cheek.
</p>
  <p>
"We should start a family soon..." Reiner's eyes were closed and his words were spoken mindlessly. As though it was more the alcohol talking. Well, that wasn't fair. It just had him loosened up. But still, Berta's eyes snapped open and she clutched tightly at his shirt. His eyes were still closed, and he was still humming to himself. His large hand massaged circles into her shoulder while he held her close. 
</p>
  <p>
"W-what? A family?" Berta was blushing and stuttering. Reiner pulled her close and buried his head into her neck, then pressed a kiss to the spot where her neck met her shoulder. She shuddered at the feeling; she could feel the goosebumps on her arm, especially when he lightly suckled at her skin. A large hand made its way up to her breast, then squeezed it through her warm coat.
</p>
  <p>
Reiner stood and grabbed her hand, then pulled just enough to help her stand by his side. His eyes were tired, but still he dragged her to their shared bedroom. Or he tried to drag her, anyways. Berta laughed at his slow walking; he was intensely focused on every step he took. Berta held his hand while he dragged her in and sat her down on the bed. He sat down next to her, then brought a hand up to run along her cheek. His comment seemed to have left his mind, because now Reiner seemed focused on showering Berta with kisses and tossing their clothes onto the floor. 
</p>
  <p>
Berta curled into his chest and pulled the blanket up to cover their bodies after they finished their after-dinner romp. She hadn't even really been in the mood, but he knew how to get her going. Reiner was still catching his breath whenever Berta started running a finger along his bare chest. She felt a warmth stir in her belly whenever he ran his fingers through her hair. She'd had long hair and short hair during the course of their relationship, but no matter what he would play with her hair.
</p>
  <p>
"Reiner?" He hummed in acknowledgement but kept his eyes closed. Berta looked seriously at him, and met his eyes whenever he glanced down. She chewed her lip, then took a breath. "What did you mean earlier?" 
</p>
  <p>
"What'd I say?" Reiner's words were tired. Exhausted after work, then getting drunk and having sex? He'd probably drift off to sleep in a few short minutes. Berta would get out of bed and watch some tv after he fell asleep; she could at least enjoy his touch before he was out. Reiner pulled away and sat up so he could go to the bathroom. Berta sat up and sat beside him, then leaned her head onto his shoulder.
</p>
  <p>
"You said we should start a family soon." Reiner breathed in heavily, then exhaled in the same manner. He laughed nervously and blushed whenever Berta waited for him to go on. "You said it after drinking all that wine while we ate..."
</p>
  <p>
"It would be nice, wouldn't it?" Her stomach was fluttering, but Berta wasn't quite sure how exactly she felt. Cold, now that they weren't fucking under a blanket anymore. No clothes to keep her warm either. "We've been together since high school... it's been a while. I just want to have a family. I think we'd be good parents. So, if you want to, maybe we could start trying soon?"
</p>
  <p>
"Uhm..." She wasn't sure how to respond. They were only recently engaged; she'd always imagined they'd get engaged, then married, then they'd have a little one. Maybe two. Reiner would be a great parent. He was the family-oriented one of the two, and he'd absolutely adored his baby family members whenever a cousin would have a child. Reiner picked up on her hesitation and gave her a warm smile. Berta felt guilty and smiled back. "I'd love to have a family. I'm just not sure about now. We're still young, you know?" 
</p>
  <p>
A nod. He looked slightly disappointed, but not devastated. Berta almost felt guilty, but Reiner was open about his feelings. If he were seriously concerned and was desperate to start a family now, they'd have already talked about it. It wouldn't just be idle talk after sex. Reiner had more tact than people gave him credit for. Berta leaned into his warm body and let him put his arm around her shoulder.
</p>
  <p>
"Maybe after the wedding, then." Berta felt him pulled her tight. "And the honeymoon. I guess you're right... it would be easier to relax and enjoy our time in Hizuru without a baby anyways." That was definitely right. Walking together enjoying the cherry blossoms, soaking in the hot springs, enjoying the architecture and history... she couldn't wait.
</p>
  <p>
"After the trip to Hizuru. That would be perfect." Reiner stood after Berta pulled away. He went to the bathroom, and Berta got dressed in the meantime. Once he came back Reiner slipped on his underwear and crawled into bed. He was obviously exhausted, and Berta only wished he could get a more accommodating job. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips, then let him rest.
</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
"I miss you, Reiner. I don't care that it's only been a week. You said your plane is leaving tomorrow morning, right?" Berta watched her fiancé on the computer screen. They made sure to video chat every evening. Reiner gave her a nod then glanced down at a paper that was out of view. "If it's leaving tomorrow morning, I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow afternoon. I'll pick you up some takeout, I know you don't like the airplane food."
</p>
  <p>
"You got that right. Work has been generous with comping my meals this trip. I miss your cooking, though. It's so much better than mine." Berta snorted at that. She liked Reiner's food way more than her own. Maybe it was different to him because he was the one doing it? She couldn't be completely sure. Reiner shook his head and laughed.
</p>
  <p>
"Can't say I agree, love. Yours is way better." Reiner yawned and sagged back into the bedframe. He adjusted the laptop, and Berta admired the sight of his white t-shirt clinging to his body. A week without Reiner? She was desperate to have him by her side again. Get a nice shoulder massage, cuddle him under the sheets. 
</p>
  <p>
The wedding was fast approaching, and all that Berta could think about was the big day. She'd be in her gown, Pieck would be her maid-of-honor, and she knew Reiner would look so handsome in his tuxedo. He and Porco had gone to a cowboy bar for his bachelor party, and hopefully they'd be more composed at the wedding. Her dress hung in the closet now; it was in a bag so Reiner couldn't get a peek. 
</p>
  <p>
The next morning Berta woke up with a spring in her step. She got dressed and put her makeup on so she would look extra cute. Maybe they'd get a quickie in the backseat of the car if they went somewhere they could be alone. Her phone vibrated on the nightstand, and after she finished getting ready she went to check it. A good morning text from Reiner sent a few hours ago, but also one from Karina.
</p>
  <p>
Huh. Odd. Karina didn't text her much. But it told her to come by as soon as possible. She had a couple of hours before she'd need to go get Reiner from the airport, so Berta got her purse and made her way to her future mother-in-law's house. It was a small home, but for Reiner it was his cherished childhood home. Berta liked going over to see Karina, if anything because there were so many adorable pictures of little Reiner hanging up.
</p>
  <p>
Berta knocked on the door, but was surprised when she answered it. Karina's face was tear-streaked, and she immediately leaned in and clung to Berta. Berta wasn't sure what to do but hug Karina back while she sobbed into her chest. Berta gently eased Karina away and went inside, then guided her to the couch and set her down. "Karina? What's wrong?"
</p>
  <p>
"Bertaaa..." A hiccup, then another sob while Karina cried. Berta bit her lip; usually whenever Karina got upset, Reiner would comfort her because he was better suited for it. "Have... have you seen the news?" Berta shook her head, then watched Karina start shaking her head against her chest. "He's gone, Berta, he's gone!"
</p>
  <p>
"What? Who's gone? What happened?" Karina pulled away and grabbed the tv remote, then clicked on the tv. The news was on, and there was a report about an accident. A plane travelling from Paradis to Marley crashed? It was in the water? As of right at that moment, no survivors had been found. It took a moment, but then the meaning behind Karina's words started to become apparent. "Wha...? That was... that was the plane that left this morning...?"
</p>
  <p>
"I... I talked to him before he got on the plane, he told me he'd see me tomorrow..." A malfunction shortly after they took off meant the plane crashed off the coast of the island. Debris from the plane was being collected at the moment. Shingansina and Paradis authorities were giving statements on the news right then. "God, Berta, he's gone! My only baby." Karina was hiccupping while she cried. Berta shook her head and stood, then ran her fingers through her long hair. She started shaking her head and choked out a sob of her own. 
</p>
  <p>
As though she were in denial, Berta made her way to the airport after Reiner's plane was scheduled to land, if anything just so she could prove Karina wrong. She waited in her car and felt her stomach twisting inside of her. She'd tried to calm Karina down, but really it had just been her denial. She crossed her arms on the steering wheel while she waited.
</p>
  <p>
Long after the sun had gone down, long after her makeup was in streaks along her cheeks from sobbing in her car, Berta turned on her car and went home to her empty bed.
</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
Pieck and Porco came by to make sure she ate and bathed. Berta didn't want to get out of bed. She'd taken emergency leave from her job, so her job was secure. But it felt like everything had collapsed on top of her. Every night she went to sleep and he wasn't there. It wasn't fair, they were supposed to get getting married next month! Going to Hizuru! Riding off into the sunset together like the end of a fairytail.
</p>
  <p>
"It's okay, Berta. We're here for you." Pieck mumbled to Berta one day while Berta cried into her shoulder. Pieck's heart broke for her best friend. How would she feel if the same happened to her Pock? Pieck couldn't be sure. It was a nightmare she didn't want to consider. But in spite of that, it was Berta's new reality. "I'm so sorry, my dear. It's okay to cry."
</p>
  <p>
"I just miss him so much, everything here reminds me of him." Berta nuzzled close to Pieck. Of course their shared home would remind her of him. There were pictures of him all over the place. Him and her, too. Little gifts he'd purchased for her. Knick knacks she thought he'd like. Books he never got the chance to read. "The wedding dress I was going to wear is still in the closet..."
</p>
  <p>
"I know, Berta. I'm so sorry you have to deal with all of this. You don't deserve it. I love you." Pieck's words were gentle. That was what Berta needed right now. Truth be told, Pieck had been unsure of what to do with her bridesmaid dress. She didn't want to get rid of it, because it was meant for a precious moment that she was supposed to remember for the rest of her life. But at the same time, Berta wasn't getting married anymore. Reiner was gone.
</p>
  <p>
Still, a body was never even found to return home. Authorities in Paradis had managed to recover a few bodies and most of the plane's wreckage, but Reiner wasn't the only passenger that was missing. It was terribly macabre to think about, so Pieck tried to push the thoughts out of her head about what must have happened to him. She wanted to remember Reiner as he was before, anyways.
</p>
  <p>
It was three weeks after the accident that Berta found herself nauseated and miserable. She'd been ridiculously worried, so she'd sent Porco out to buy her some groceries and supplies for the next few days. Of course Porco had helped her out; he always was reliable. She'd remembered Porco being one of those guys that in the past would act grossed out when Pieck asked for period products, but he'd grown up and now he would get whatever was needed. He too was gentle when he sat next to her on the sofa in the living room.
</p>
  <p>
"Are you going to be okay? Want me to stay here with you for a little while?" Porco didn't have anywhere to be. Pieck had to work late, and even if she didn't he wasn't going to leave Berta all by herself. Reiner was his best friend, almost a brother to him. If he wasn't able to be here for Berta, Porco would be. Berta nodded, but not before leaning into his chest and letting him hold her. "Do you want to go ahead and take these?"
</p>
  <p>
Berta was silent while Porco rocked her back and forth. After a tense moment, though, she nodded and accepted the small grocery bag from Porco. She went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. He'd be there when she was finished.
</p>
  <p>
It was like a cruel, sick joke when she looked down at the test in her hand. A positive pregnancy test? Just a few weeks after Reiner was talking about wanting a family with her? In another world, Reiner would be scooping her up right now crying happy tears and excitedly planning the rest of their lives together. He'd probably had an entire list of names he'd liked already planned. And as soon as she was twelve weeks in he'd be going over to his mother's house giving her an ultrasound as an announcement.
</p>
  <p>
There would be stuffed animals, a nursery, they'd think about buying a house that was bigger so they could have more space. He'd talk about the things he wanted to do. All the things he never got to do because he didn't have a father around.
</p>
  <p>
That was yet another cruel, sick joke. Reiner grew up without a father in his life. He'd confided to Berta that for a long time all he wanted was his dad. He talked about how no matter what he'd be there for his kids and he would be the best he could. Now his body was somewhere in the ocean far away and his child was never going to have the chance to meet him. If somewhere out there beyond this mortal life, Reiner knew what was happening, surely he would be devastated. He talked so much about how important it was to him that he be active in his family's lives.
</p>
  <p>
Porco couldn't tell what the result of the test was just by Berta's reaction, because he wasn't sure what would warrant her coming out crying the way she did. He knew as soon as he saw the positive test, but truth be told it would make sense if she cried at a negative test too. He held her again and let her cry. 
</p>
  <p>
Berta couldn't help but just think about all the happiness that Reiner would be missing out on, and all his dreams that went unfulfilled.
</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
It was scary, standing in front of Karina's door like this. Berta had never been <i>afraid</i> of Karina, per se, but at the same time she was intimidated by her depending on the situation. And all things considered, it was a tricky situation she'd found herself in.
</p>
  <p>
Karina had been absolutely beside herself with grief since the death of her only child. How hard it must have been to have lost him. God knew Berta could relate on some level, but at the same time Reiner was her child. Her only child, at that. Parents burying their own children was a tragedy no matter which way you looked at it. Berta had kept in contact over the weeks, but they were both relying on other people for support. 
</p>
  <p>
Bite the bullet, just do it... Berta knocked on the door to Karina's house and stood still. After a moment of the door going unanswered, Berta knocked again. She heard shuffling inside, then found the door open and Karina's familiar face staring up at her. Karina was a tall woman, but Berta was even taller. Hell, she'd been the same height as Reiner. Karina hummed and let Berta in, then closed the door behind her.
</p>
  <p>
Oh, some pastor was on the tv. Karina turned the tv off and met Berta's eyes once they were both comfortably settled in. The firmness of Karina's sofa made Berta wonder how she stayed comfortable. Karina gave Berta a tired smile and nodded her head towards the kitchen. "I've got some pasta salad in the refrigerator if you want some. I was getting ready to eat lunch."
</p>
  <p>
"I'd like that, Karina." Berta followed Karina into the kitchen and got some food. She'd been craving salty foods lately, and she'd been scarfing down sauerkraut like nobody's business. Karina was idly picking at her sandwich. "I came over because I need to talk to you."
</p>
  <p>
"What's the matter, dear?" Karina always did call her that. It was endearing, It made her feel like Karina enjoyed her company. "I haven't seen you in person since... well, you know. Since we lost Reiner." 
</p>
  <p>
"I know. I miss him. So much, it's hard to get up. But I went to the doctor yesterday, and they did some tests." Berta sighed and finished her pasta salad. "I'm pregnant."
</p>
  <p>
"Pregnant?" Karina looked like she was thinking, then a smile lit up on her face. "You're pregnant... with Reiner's child? I'm going to be a grandma?" Karina started shaking her head and tearing up, then reached across the table and took Berta's hand. "Oh, Berta, this is great news. How long have you known?"
</p>
  <p>
"About a week. I'm six weeks in. So it happened shortly before... well, you know." Berta stared down at the table and rested her hands on her belly. Still flat for the time being. Karina nodded across the table and folded her hands together. Berta breathed deeply, and for some reason she felt her heart racing in her chest. "I feel like a piece of Reiner gets to live on. He... he wanted a family so badly. He wanted to start trying, you know."
</p>
  <p>
"He talked to me about that sometimes. I didn't know he wanted to start trying, though. Reiner could get private about his life, except for with you." Berta hummed and stood to go back to the living room. Karina followed her and sat down beside her. "Are you going to be okay living by yourself? Pregnancy can be rough. I remember when I was pregnant with Reiner, I got so nauseated and sick. And my feet hurt so much..."
</p>
  <p>
"I don't know. I always imagined he would be there to help me and take care of me. Part of this feels wrong." Berta sniffled and felt tears starting to prickle at her eyes. "Because he isn't here. I don't want to sound selfish. But I know Reiner would be so soft and happy to help."
</p>
  <p>
"He would be. He would always dote over those he cared about. It was just in his nature." Karina reached over and took Berta's hand into her own. "If you need help, you can always come over and I'll help take care of you. You need to be healthy and relax. If anything, for the baby." Berta shuddered and ran a hand through her hair.
</p>
  <p>
"I'll probably take you up on that, Karina. I'll be honest with you, I've been worried. Reiner and I were both working. I'm afraid of draining our savings to pay the rent, utilities, and all the baby supplies. Especially since I've taken off work for now... I've been worried about money. I hate feeling this way." Karina squeezed Berta's hand and met her eyes.
</p>
  <p>
"Berta... move in with me if you need to, dear. I have Reiner's old bedroom and the guest room. We can convert the guest room for you, and make Reiner's old bedroom into a baby room." Karina paused, then shook her head and stared at the floor. "I know he would be fine with that. Using his old room to make room for his baby."
</p>
  <p>
It was an enticing offer, and it would save her a ridiculous amount of money. It was true; by herself, she couldn't afford the home she and Reiner had built together. And as much as that broke Berta's heart, she knew she had to do what was best for her little one. It's what Reiner would want. It was the right thing to do. And the home, in the end, wasn't home without him. She could pack up their things; those were things, after all. The sentimental things that mattered would go with her no matter where home was.
</p>
  <p>
"I think I'll take you up on that, Karina. It would be a big help. And having grandma around would be good for the little one, I think." Karina pulled Berta into a hug and ran her hand along Berta's backside. Berta clung to Karina and breathed deeply. This was nothing like how she imagined her life would be going. But if she could get the help she needed, it would be okay.
</p>
  <p>
Reiner was gone. And it was devastating. But at the same time, Berta found herself with a small spark of joy. It was like Reiner's final gift to her, and she would treasure it for as long as she lived. 
</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
As it turned out, being pregnant was nice and terrible at the same time. Berta frowned while she leaned back into the sofa. Now more than ever before she wished Karina would get rid of the shitty sofa that Berta remembered from when Reiner was in high school. She wanted to just sink into softness so she could be cozy. 
</p>
  <p>
Her stomach was barely protruding as of now; maybe to other people she still looked like she wasn't pregnant at all. But she knew her own body, and she could tell a small difference. She hadn't needed to use the bathroom as much, and her sore breasts were starting to feel better. An unexpected side effect to carrying Reiner's child was that Berta found herself desperate to get laid; and as much as it broke her heart Reiner was gone. It almost felt wrong to think lewd thoughts about Reiner now, like it was disrespectful? But at the same time, she missed feeling him in bed just the same as she missed his delicate kisses and hugs.
</p>
  <p>
Hopefully soon the elevated sex drive would taper off. It'd be replaced with aching feet and a sore back. And then once the baby arrived, she would be busy and dealing with that. Sleepless nights and a crying baby would keep her busier than she'd ever been before. Even with Karina's help, it would be absolutely exhausting. 
</p>
  <p>
When Berta got sad at night, sometimes she thought about how Reiner would be looking forward to those sleepless nights and crashing into bed after changing the hundredth diaper of the week. How even not being far along he'd be snuggling her under the blankets and running his hands along her torso. When she was further along, Reiner would kiss her belly and snuggle it. Sing to it, and coo over the baby he'd always wanted. There would be wonder in his eyes when the baby kicked and then he'd probably cry and say he wasn't crying.
</p>
  <p>
Before she knew it, Berta was halfway along. It was almost mind boggling that it had been months already since she'd lost her love. The pregnancy was making time pass by so fast! Karina had taken her to the ultrasound, but Berta just wanted to stay home and curl up into her bed. Karina noticed the obvious discomfort while driving Berta to the doctor. She remembered the discomfort and wanting to stay home. "It's okay, dear. Once we get home, I'll go ahead and make you some dinner. You need to relax."
</p>
  <p>
"I appreciate it, Karina. The baby is moving around a lot today... I think they're restless. They want to meet us." Berta hummed and rested her hands on her belly protectively. Karina reached a hand over and pat Berta's belly, then got out of the car. Berta didn't need any help getting out yet. As soon as they checked in at the front desk, Berta tried to get comfortable in the waiting room chair. And, because the world is just that cruel, as soon as she got comfortable it was time to go to the scan.
</p>
  <p>
"It's a boy!" The nurse chirped whenever she was working on the anatomy scan. Berta bit her lip, then started to laugh to herself. Karina let out a small 'aww' but said nothing else. Berta glanced down at her exposed belly; she wanted to shudder because the gel was cold, but that was easy to ignore in the end. "He's growing up perfectly healthy, everything looks good on the ultrasound."
</p>
  <p>
"A boy... I'm having a little boy..." Berta closed her eyes and wondered what her son was going to look like. Her? Reiner? A blend? He'd probably be tall, because she was the same height as Reiner and he was tall himself. Karina put her hand on Berta's shoulder and started rubbing a soothing circle while Berta admired the sight of her ultrasound. 
</p>
  <p>
And of course she stared at the picture on her way out. And in the car. It was hard not to look at her sweet boy! "Oh, Karina. I'm having a son. A precious son. Look how sweet he looks here..." Karina laughed to herself; Berta reminded her of a time many years ago when she was pregnant with her own little boy. Reiner had actually been relatively calm in the womb, but Berta wasn't that lucky. 
</p>
  <p>
Although feeling the little one <i>was</i> nice.
</p>
  <p>
"Do you have any idea what you might want to name him?" Karina asked. Berta was silent for a moment, then glanced up and looked at the road. 
</p>
  <p>
"Well, I've been thinking a lot about it. I wanted to name the baby Marie if I had a girl... but I'm not sure. I thought about naming him Reiner, after his daddy, but I know Reiner wouldn't want that. He wasn't big on naming babies after people, you know. We'd talked about it before, but only in a joking way." It was true, they hadn't really talked about it. Baby names was something that didn't seriously come up because they hadn't been planning on kids yet. "I like Tobias, and calling him Toby... Felix sounds nice too. Maybe Lukas?"
</p>
  <p>
"You have plenty of time to think about it, dear. You're halfway through. I'm excited to meet my grandbaby." Karina stopped at a red light and looked over at Berta. "I miss Reiner. I miss my baby boy so much, just like you do. When you came over and told me you were pregnant, I wanted to cry. It felt like Reiner was still alive, in a way." Berta hummed and nodded. It did feel like part of Reiner lived within her, and for that Berta thanked god every day.
</p>
  <p>
"I know. I miss him. We were supposed to be married now." The wedding would have been weeks ago now. They'd be settling into married life right about now, even though it would probably be the same as before given how long they'd been together. "Part of me wants the baby to take after him. I don't know if that sounds selfish. I just miss Reiner so much."
</p>
  <p>
"You'd better hope that baby takes after Reiner. Parenting a little copy of yourself is hard!" Karina laughed and as soon as they were stopped again reached over to rest a hand on Berta's torso. "But it'll be okay, Berta. Even if the baby looks and acts just like you, he'll still be just as much Reiner as he is you. Don't forget that, okay?"
</p>
  <p>
Berta nodded and smiled at the feeling of a small kick.
</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
"Thanks so much for doing this for me, Porco. You're a lifesaver." Berta was rocking in her rocking chair while Porco sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He was tired, but for Berta he would do whatever she needed. Reiner was like a brother to him, and in time he found himself very close to Berta himself. "It's all happening so fast. Less than a month left." 
</p>
  <p>
"I know! You look like you're ready to pop. I remember Reiner was a big guy, and you're so tall. You must have a big baby in there." Porco laughed and looked around the room. They'd put a lot of work into converting Reiner's old bedroom into a nursery for Berta's son. It had hurt at first, because Porco felt like it was erasing his best friend. Reiner's old pictures and knickknacks being put in boxes and into storage hurt him. But then he reminded himself of why they were doing it, and it was okay.
</p>
  <p>
Leo, that was the name that Berta had chosen for her son in the end. Leo Alexander Braun, that was what her baby's name was going to be. Porco found himself fond of the name; Leo had sounded like something Reiner would have suggested. Alexander? Not so much, but Berta liked it.
</p>
  <p>
"I know a lot of families like to make pretty instagram nurseries with themes and all, but I'm just too tired. And once Leo is screaming at me in the middle of the night I don't think it will matter anyways..." It was a simple nursery. Functional with a few stuffed animals gifted by Pieck and Porco around the room. Annie had been generous and gifted lots of baby clothes on the condition that she get pictures of Leo in return. "It's happening so fast. I've been thinking a lot about Reiner the closer I get to delivery."
</p>
  <p>
"I was thinking about him the other day, too. It's been so many months since we lost him, but it feels like it just happened sometimes. I keep wanting to tell him things but I can't." Porco met Berta's eyes and then glanced down at her stomach. "I expect to be his godparent, you know?" Berta laughed softly and pat her stomach. Leo was waking up, it seemed.
</p>
  <p>
"Of course, Porco. You and Pieck are obviously going to be Leo's godparents. I knew that as soon as I knew I was pregnant. You can see him as much as you want to." Porco moved to stand, then walked to Berta's side. He got onto his knees, then reached a hand out and put it on Berta's stomach. He felt Leo kicking, then laughed. 
</p>
  <p>
"He's saying hi to me! Hey, buddy. Are you excited to meet Uncle Porco?" Another kick, and Porco took that to mean yes. He hummed and rubbed small circles into Berta's belly. She watched affectionately. Porco had been beyond happy when he learned about the baby. Berta was foolish to have ever thought she would be raising Leo by herself whenever she thought about Reiner's passing. He was gone, but his mom was still here. His friends, too.
</p>
  <p>
Not his friends, actually. <i>Their</i> friends. Practically family. 
</p>
  <p>
Porco groaned when he got back up and looked around the nursery. "I guess it's time for me to start putting together the changing table."
</p>
  <p>
Berta hummed and watched Porco while he started putting together the changing table. Arguably one of the least fun parts of parenthood. She relaxed and leaned back into her rocking chair, because she was absolutely going to take advantage of no diaper changing while she could.
</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
She'd wanted Reiner so many times throughout the pregnancy. Berta wanted him at the ultrasounds. Wanted him rubbing her belly and singing little songs to Leo. Wanted him to rub her shoulders and tell her how much he loved her.
</p>
  <p>
But now, when it felt like her whole body was getting ripped apart, she couldn't help but sob and wish Reiner was there by her side. Delivery was something she'd known was going to hurt. Karina had been frank about it when Berta asked what having Reiner was like. But she'd also said the reward was worth the pain. That was a distant thought when all she could think about was how badly she hurt.
</p>
  <p>
"It's okay, Berta. You're doing good." Berta loved Karina, but still she wished it was someone else in the delivery room with her. Her father had passed about two years ago. Her mother died in childbirth, which was something Berta was <i>not</i> going to think about right now. In the end, though, having Karina for comfort was better than having her baby alone.
</p>
  <p>
It felt like she was going to die. A thought she was so desperate to push out of her head. She had to be there for Leo, she had to. 
</p>
  <p>
But then she felt relief, and she saw the obstetrician holding a tiny little baby. Berta's eyes went wide and she felt her lip trembling. She desperately reached her hands out, but instead Leo was put directly onto her chest. Berta felt her heart fluttering at the sight of him. Absolutely beautiful. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his bald head, then nuzzled him close. Her cheeks were wet with tears, now from happiness instead of pain.
</p>
  <p>
"He's beautiful, Berta." Karina ran a finger along the top of Leo's head. Berta hiccupped, then pressed another kiss to Leo's head. He needed to be cleaned, weighed and have his vitals checked, so Berta reluctantly let the nurses whisk him away to take care of him. Karina leaned down so she could give Berta a small hug. "I'm proud of you, Berta. You did good. Leo is finally here."
</p>
  <p>
"I want my baby..." Berta's words were tired. Karina hummed and sat down on the chair by the hospital bed, then admired the sight of her grandson whenever Leo was brought back to Berta. She brought Leo to her breast and started feeding him, and Karina remembered the feeling of meeting Reiner for the first time. Berta deserved to have Leo to herself for now. Karina decided it best to bond with him after Berta fell asleep; lord knew she would soon enough. Childbirth was no joke. "He's so beautiful, Karina... he's got my black hair." 
</p>
  <p>
Leo was mostly bald, but a few fine black hairs confirmed Berta's words. His eye color and what he would look like would take time as he grew up. Berta didn't care what he looked like, though. He was perfect no matter what. As soon as Leo was done feeding, Berta pulled him close and gently rocked him. He looked at her, then yawned and leaned his head inward towards her chest. 
</p>
  <p>
It didn't take long for exhaustion to pull Berta into a much-deserved rest. Pieck and Porco would come by tomorrow to meet Leo, but for now Karina stayed by Berta's side. Karina stood and went to hold her grandson. Quietly, as to not disturb Berta, Karina carried him to where she had been sitting, then rocked him against her chest. Leo was sound asleep in her arms.
</p>
  <p>
"Leo. Grandma loves you." Karina hummed and rocked him in her arms. It had been over two decades since she'd cradled Reiner, but the motions were familiar all the same. "Your being here is a miracle. I know you'll get all the love you deserve. I'll make sure of it." Leo was breathing steadily. Karina would never tell Berta, but part of her hoped Leo would take after Reiner. She desperately missed her son, and part of her wanted to see him in Leo.
</p>
  <p>
"Your daddy would be so happy. He used to talk to me about having a family. And his son wound up being so handsome. Look at you!" Karina laughed to herself, then ran a finger along his tiny but fat cheeks. "I love you. And your daddy does, too. I promise."
</p>
  <p>
Karina continued rocking Leo, but then found herself growing tired herself. She picked up Leo and put him back in the hospital crib, then went to Berta's side. Karina gently pecked Berta's forehead, then smiled. She made her way to her car so she could go home and rest. All Karina could think about was coming back in the morning and seeing Leo again.
</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
Parenthood was rough, but rewarding all the same. But oftentimes Berta would find herself thinking about Reiner. Especially when Leo grew, because he looked so much like his daddy. Yes, Leo had Berta's black hair and grey eyes. But the shape of his eyes, his nose, his whole appearance... that was Reiner. Berta found a sense of comfort in Leo taking after Reiner. As time went on, her love's absence from her life was easier to bear. Reiner was gone, but the last gift he'd given her in Leo made it okay.
</p>
  <p>
But Berta didn't date. It wasn't that she refused to move on or that she was never ever going to see anyone other than her deceased fiancé. But between working to support Leo and raising him, she didn't have time to look for love. It was okay, she wasn't bothered at all. She would rather keep her family and friends close at the moment anyways. 
</p>
  <p>
Helping him learn to walk was one of Berta's most cherished memories. Karina had quickly taken her phone out and recorded Berta excitedly helping him. And his first unassisted steps left Berta clapping excitedly. Leo sat back down on the floor, but she'd scooped him up and showered him in kisses. He'd laughed happily at the affection he'd received from his mama.
</p>
  <p>
Leo's first word was mama. Not surprising, really. Berta had gone wide-eyed, and Karina had laughed. Recounted that Leo and Reiner had the same first word. And Leo had become quite the talkative little boy. Every time she heard his sweet little voice Berta's heart melted.
</p>
  <p>
Until he started getting annoying and always calling for mama. But if she survived his terrible twos, she could survive anything. For now Berta wasn't going to think about what surviving his teenage angst was going to be like. She'd live in the moment when Leo was still a sweet boy toddling around in little pairs of overalls.
</p>
  <p>
"Mommy?" Berta hummed and looked down at her son. Almost three now. He was getting to be such a big boy, Berta just wanted to make time stop so she could keep Leo small and adorable for a little while longer. Leo was looking at her, then raised his arms to say he wanted up. She reached down and scooped up Leo, then moved to sit down on the couch. Leo nuzzled into her while she held him. "Where's daddy?"
</p>
  <p>
"Huh?" Berta was surprised to hear the question. She knew that Leo would ask about Reiner one day. Of course he would, at some point he would wonder why he lives with mommy and granny instead of mommy and daddy. She sighed and looked down, then ran a finger along his cheek. 
</p>
  <p>
"Daddy isn't here, Leo." Leo cocked his head to the side as though he didn't understand. Berta wasn't sure how to approach the topic of Reiner's death with Leo. Not in a way that was completely appropriate. She thought that Leo would ask about Reiner when he was four or five. That age he would be more likely to understand, and she could more gently explain death.
</p>
  <p>
"Where's daddy?" Leo repeated his question, but Berta couldn't blame him. All she'd told him was something he already knew. Berta sighed and hugged him tight. Leo clutched onto her in response. He always did like clinging to her. Berta rocked him back and forth. Hearing Leo asking about Reiner made her all the more aware of Reiner's absence in their boy's life. Delicately, she stroked his hair.
</p>
  <p>
"Daddy isn't here. He got hurt really bad a long time ago." Berta pulled back and pecked a kiss to Leo's forehead. "But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. Daddy loves you a lot. He loves you just as much as I do." Leo's attention was captured by that. Berta smiled. "I promise, daddy loves you. Even though he isn't here."
</p>
  <p>
"You love daddy? Like in cartoons?" Ah. Leo must have noticed the parents being happy in the cartoons he was watching. Like Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper on Blue's Clues. Berta hummed and nodded.
</p>
  <p>
"Yes. I love your daddy a lot. And he loves me. We loved each other so much that we had a baby. You." Berta poked Leo's nose and gave him a smile, and she earned a giggle at the touch. Leo didn't seem concerned with the question of where exactly he came from, and for that Berta was glad. She stood and held him against her shoulder, then took a photograph of her and him off the wall. She sat back down and let Leo look at it. "That's him, your daddy."
</p>
  <p>
"Oooooh..." Leo had seen the pictures of Reiner hanging around the house but never questioned it. It was a sweet picture where Reiner was hugging her from behind. It was actually from their engagement photos they'd had done; Berta cherished those photographs. "That's daddy?"
</p>
  <p>
"That's daddy." Leo put his hand on Reiner's face on the frame, and Berta closed her eyes and tried to blink back some tears. Leo didn't deserve to know Reiner only through stories and photographs.
</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
It was getting late-ish. Berta was picking up Leo's toys that were scattered around the floor of the living room while Karina washed the dishes from dinner. After dinner Berta had tucked in Leo to go to sleep and read him a short bedtime story. Leo got his goodnight kisses from his mama and granny, then drifted off to sleep so he'd be ready for another day of playing and being a troublemaker. 
</p>
  <p>
Her baby was already three years old. Where was the time going? Just yesterday it seemed like she was cradling him in her arms, and now Berta was watching him grow like a little weed. Tomorrow she would take him to the park and let him play. It was fall, and the leaves were falling and covering the ground. Leo had been enamored with playing in dead leaves, even though Berta hated getting the tiny bits of leaf out of his hair. But still, they were making cherished memories together.
</p>
  <p>
A knock at the door made Berta frown. Who would be coming by this late? Well, the some was still out... if it was those damn people from the cable company here to offer her a "great deal" yet again Berta was sure she would have a conniption. Berta rolled her eyes at the knocking and put the basket of Leo's toys in the corner of the room. Surely they would go away soon.
</p>
  <p>
"Berta, dear, can you get that? I'm a little bit busy at the moment." Berta groaned internally. Karina's generation really did like answering the door when they weren't expecting anyone. She got up and made her way to the door, then opened it.
</p>
  <p>
A blonde man stood at the door. He stared back at Berta; his eyes went wide and he swallowed. Berta felt frozen in place. He was a man she never thought she would see again, someone lost to time. Reiner.
</p>
  <p>
"Berta...?" Before she could respond, she felt herself getting dizzy. And just like that, the world went black.
</p>
  <p>
When her eyes opened again, Berta found herself being gently cradled on the sofa. Karina was fanning her while someone else ran a thumb along her cheek. Berta closed her eyes tight and groaned, then opened them again when she started coming to. A concerned expression met her, and Berta felt it was a dream. Reiner's face had scarring on it; there was a deep gash running along his cheek to underneath his right eye, along with another scar going down from his cheekbone to his chin. He had a goatee, which was odd considering he'd always been so meticulous about keeping his face shaved.
</p>
  <p>
"Reiner...?" Berta croaked out. He looked down at her and nodded slowly, then adjusted her so she was leaning back into the couch. "I don't understand... you're dead..." Berta kept her breathing steady, then took out the bun she'd kept her hair in. "Am I dead?"
</p>
  <p>
"No, Berta, it's me... I'm here." Reiner nuzzled close to Berta while Karina clung to Reiner's other side. "I promise it's me." She'd forgotten what his voice sounded like, and that broke her heart. Or at least she forgot the nuances. The way he spoke lowly when he wanted to comfort her. Reiner pecked a delicate kiss to her cheek. 
</p>
  <p>
"How are you alive?" Berta's words were quiet and confused. The shock was almost too much. He must've talked to Karina while she had been passed out, because Karina wasn't saying anything. Only crying silently and clinging to her son. "You're back from the dead?"
</p>
  <p>
"Berta. It's a long story. I'll tell you everything. I came back home as soon as I was able to. I promise. I love you, I love you so much." Berta closed her eyes and cried into Reiner's chest. He ran his hands up and down her backside, then Berta heard a sniffle come from Reiner. "I've missed you, Berta. Missed you, missed my mama, missed all my friends."
</p>
  <p>
"Oh, Reiner, it can't be real. You're dead, you've been gone for almost four years..." Berta was sobbing into his chest, and Reiner kept holding her tight. Berta pulled away and stared at his face. His eyes were tired, his face was scarred. Even on his arms there were scars. But it was unmistakably him. Berta smiled and breathed deeply, then wiped at her eyes. "Reiner, I..."
</p>
  <p>
Before she could go on, she heard a door creak open. Leo was clutching the pig plushie gifted by Pieck and Porco, but his cheeks were stained with tears. He wiped at his eyes and looked at Berta. "Mommy, I'm scared!" Ah. A nightmare scared him and woke him up. Reiner was wide-eyed and silent while he looked at the boy, but Leo paid him no mind. He just wanted his mom. Berta got up and picked up her son, then held him close. "Are you sad?"
</p>
  <p>
"No, Leo, mommy is fine. Let's get you back to bed, okay?" Berta carried her son to his bedroom, then gently tucked him back in. "It's okay, Leo. Whatever you dreamed about was just a dream. I'll scare any bad things away and keep you safe." Leo nodded and wiped at his eyes. Berta kissed his temple, then ran a hand along his cheek. "I love you, Leo. Sleep tight, I'll see you in the morning."
</p>
  <p>
"I love you too, mommy..." Berta got up after Leo drifted back off to sleep, then returned to the living room. Reiner seemed to be staring incredulously at Berta, then brought his hands up and ran both through his hair. 
</p>
  <p>
"You... you had a baby? You're a mom?" Berta sat next to Reiner, then leaned into his body. Leo looked just like Reiner, there was no doubt about paternity. Truth be told, that probably wasn't what he was worried about. But Reiner was shell-shocked all the same. Berta breathed against him and let him hold her close.
</p>
  <p>
"He's yours." Berta mumbled quietly. "I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks after... well, you know." Berta didn't want to talk about the plane crash. About Reiner's apparent disappearance as opposed to his death. "His name is Leo. You're his dad, Reiner."
</p>
  <p>
"I have a son...?" Reiner sagged back into the sofa, then covered his face and choked out a pained sound. "I wasn't there for him. He's talking and walking. I missed your pregnancy, him being born, all of his firsts..." Reiner cried and shook his head. "I'm a stranger to my own baby. I'm no better than my own father."
</p>
  <p>
"Hush that, Reiner!" Karina snapped at her son. She grabbed his shoulders and looked at him very sternly. "I don't want to ever hear you talk about yourself like that! He walked out on you! You didn't do that boy that way. You're here now, aren't you? You're going to be here for Leo, are you not?"
</p>
  <p>
"Of course I will be! I could never abandon my children!" Reiner paused, then chewed his lip and stared at the carpet. "But still, I'm a stranger to my own son. I've missed out on so many precious memories with him. I wanted to be there. Leo doesn't even have any idea who I am."
</p>
  <p>
"He will, Reiner. You can be here for him now. He's only three, you still have a lifetime to spend with him." Berta's words were soft. It was overwhelming, seeing Reiner here. She wondered what happened, but that could wait. Reiner nodded and swallowed. Berta grabbed her cellphone and opened up her camera roll. "Here, Reiner. I have so many pictures and videos of him."
</p>
  <p>
"Wow... he's so precious." Reiner's eyes were starry while Karina and Berta shared pictures with him. He laughed and teared up at the videos of Leo toddling around. And the babbling before he was able to speak. Reiner sighed and glanced in the direction where Berta had taken him. "I know he's sleeping. But I just want to scoop him up and tell him I love him. But I'm a stranger, he wouldn't like that."
</p>
  <p>
"You can get to know him. He'll love you. You're his daddy." Berta reassured him. Reiner nodded, then wiped at his eyes. He stood and looked around, then stretched his body. "You look exhausted, Reiner. You need to rest."
</p>
  <p>
"I don't know where I'll sleep at... from what I could tell you turned my bedroom into Leo's room. I don't mind, I would give up the clothes off my back for my son." Berta cocked her head, then gestured towards her room.
</p>
  <p>
"Just sleep in bed with me, Reiner. You never had a problem with it before." Reiner blushed then turned to Berta and laughed. He rubbed his elbow and looked at the ground.
</p>
  <p>
"I was... afraid. That you moved on to someone new. I've been gone for so long, I wouldn't have blamed you. Even if it hurt me terribly." Berta shook her head and led Reiner to her bedroom. Karina seemed to respect their desire for privacy and retired to her own bedroom in the meantime. Berta sat on the bed beside Reiner and leaned into him. "You're the perfect person. I love you."
</p>
  <p>
"I love you too, Reiner. I never stopped loving you." Reiner was silent, then moved to take off his shirt. He never did sleep with a shirt on. At the sight of his torso, Berta gasped and reached a hand forward to grab his shoulder. He was heavily scarred; Reiner must have been hurt very, very badly to have sustained so much damage to his body. Reiner noticed her reaction and took her hand, then held it. "Oh, Reiner... what happened to you?"
</p>
  <p>
Reiner clutched her hand, then leaned in to rest his forehead against hers. "I don't know exactly. I was in a plane crash. A man on a boat rescued me. He said his name was Grisha, and that he sewed my injuries shut? But I couldn't remember anything except my own name. So I stayed in his home, in a small town called Shinganshina. I knew that somewhere out there was my old life, but I couldn't remember a thing. Where I was from, who my family was, the names of any of my friends or family..."
</p>
  <p>
"That must have been so lonely." Berta didn't want to talk about the loneliness she felt. Reiner nodded and paused. "But you found your way home?"
</p>
  <p>
"For three years I worked in Shinganshina. I made friends. Jean and Marco, Eren and Armin, Sasha and Connie... but one day they wanted to set me up on a date. I agreed and went to meet the girl they wanted to set me up with." Reiner squeezed Berta's hands, then met her eyes. "She looked just like you, Berta. When I saw her face, I remembered your face. And over the next couple of weeks, it all came back to me. Mom. My friends. You."
</p>
  <p>
"You remembered me because you saw my face?" Berta always believed that somewhere in the world, everyone had a person that looked just like them. Had Reiner found hers? Or maybe it was just a passing resemblance.
</p>
  <p>
"It was hard to come back. Not just because I had to say goodbye to the people who had cared for me. Reentering Marley with no passport and no identification was hard." Reiner laughed softly. "But as soon as I was back, I came straight back to Liberio. I went to our old home, but you weren't there. I didn't expect you here. I didn't expect a son, either."
</p>
  <p>
"Mm. But you're here. You're here, you're really here..." Berta stood and grabbed her pajamas while Reiner pulled off his pants. The two of them got comfortable under the covers, then Reiner grabbed Berta's body and pulled her tight into a hug. Berta relaxed and closed her eyes while Reiner held her and stroked her hair. The comfort of his touch and the warmth he radiated made Berta fall into a comfortable sleep. 
</p>
  <p>
Berta's eyes cracked open and she found herself in an empty bed. She groaned to herself and rubbed at her eyes, then grabbed her cellphone to check the time. She was shocked to see how late she'd slept in, then quickly rose out of bed to get dressed. She was off work, but still! When she stood, she realized there was no sign of Reiner in the bedroom. Her stomach started to drop, but that feeling quickly disappeared when she found Leo sitting next to Reiner on the couch.
</p>
  <p>
"I see it!" Leo pointed at the tv, then stood and walked up to it. "There's the clue!" Reiner laughed and pat the couch in a gesture of Leo to sit with him again. "Mommy! We're watching Blue's Clues!" Reiner turned his head and smiled when Berta came into the living room. She sat down on the other side of Leo, then gave him his good morning kiss. 
</p>
  <p>
"He's really good at Blue's Clues. He's helped me find all of the clues." Leo smiled proudly while Reiner looked at his son fondly. Berta snorted; obviously Reiner saw the clues easily, but still he was able to play with Leo. Leo leaned back into Reiner, then smiled when Reiner put an arm around his shoulder.
</p>
  <p>
"Mommy! Daddy is home!" Berta's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure how she had planned on approaching the topic with Reiner, but he only gave an apologetic look that suggested he wasn't sure either. Karina must have told him. Either that or he remembered him from the pictures, but she doubted that. Berta was going to have to have a serious talk with Reiner and Karina later about what they should be telling Leo. He was only three, things needed to be treaded carefully.
</p>
  <p>
"Come here, buddy." Reiner pat his lap, prompting Leo to climb up and curl into his chest. There were commercials on right now; as soon as Blue's Clues was back on Leo would be focused on that. Reiner hugged him close and hummed when Leo cuddled into him. Berta watched the sight happily, then scooted next to Reiner. "You're getting so big."
</p>
  <p>
Leo ignored Reiner's comment in favor of turning to watch Blue's Clues. Berta leaned her head onto Reiner's shoulder, to which he responded by leaning his head onto hers. Leo kept pointing out things on the tv, but Berta didn't care about that. Reiner was agreeing with Leo and watching the cartoon with him. After Blue's Clues ended, Berta rested on the couch while Reiner and Leo played with toys on the floor.
</p>
  <p>
He'd only known Leo for less than a day and Reiner was already in love with his son. Berta shouldn't have expected any less. It was all she'd ever wanted, watching Leo and Reiner rolling around and roughhousing together (as much as a three-year old could, anyways). Reiner took him outside to play, and Berta followed them out so she could watch while Reiner handled him. Karina was at work, so Berta would go make a lunch for them all soon.
</p>
  <p>
The way Reiner spun Leo around, the way they rolled around in the leaves together, the sound of their laughter all brought a tear to Berta's eye. She found herself peckish and went inside to make herself some food. She supposed she could make some food for her family while she was at it. Reiner and Leo both came inside with bits of crushed leaf in their hair, along with dirt on their clothes once they were done.
</p>
  <p>
"My little buddy wants some food. Where's the snacks for Leo at?" Reiner absentmindedly went to a cabinet and opened it, but found nothing appropriate for Leo's little tummy. Berta offered both of them some food, then sat at the table. "Ah, sorry... looks like you and mom moved some things around. And there was never food for kids either, hehe."
</p>
  <p>
"It's okay, Reiner. I try to feed Leo healthy foods. He loves fruit. What's your favorite fruit, Leo?" Leo excitedly said 'bananas,' then accepted the banana slices Berta gave to him. "I made some turkey sandwiches too. He likes turkey."
</p>
  <p>
Reiner paused. It looked like he wanted to talk about his son, but didn't want to in front of Leo. Instead he ruffled his hair and sat down beside him at the table. Reiner accepted the sandwich Berta gave him, then ate it while he made sure Leo's bites weren't too big. After lunch, Reiner pulled Berta aside and ran a hand along her cheek.
</p>
  <p>
"Berta. You've been doing so much for my family. Mom. And Leo. Please, go out and do something for yourself. It's probably been a long time. I'll take care of Leo, okay?" Reiner grabbed his wallet and handed Berta some money. "Go get a massage, or a pedicure. Whatever you want." He pecked a kiss to her lips and ran a hand along her cheek. 
</p>
  <p>
"Are you sure?" Reiner nodded and kissed Berta's lips. It was easy to want to melt into it; she loved feeling his lips against hers after so long without him by her side. He pulled away and gave a smile. "Karina will be home shortly. But I think I'll go get my hair done and my nails done. Thank you, Reiner."
</p>
  <p>
It wasn't selfish to want some alone time. And she couldn't put as much focus on her looks as she used to. Besides, Reiner and Leo getting time to bond was good for them both. After her hair was gorgeous! Berta returned home to find Karina's car outside. Reiner was holding a tuckered-out Leo in his lap when she got back. If anyone had enough energy to make Leo fall asleep, apparently it was Reiner. He gave her a nod, then kept cuddling his boy.
</p>
  <p>
"Come on, Reiner. Let's go tuck him in, okay?" Reiner nodded and stood, then gently carried Leo with Berta to his room. He pulled back the covers in Leo's small bed and pecked a kiss to his cheek. Berta followed suit and gave her son a kiss, then followed Reiner back to the kitchen. "You really wore him out. I'm impressed."
</p>
  <p>
"He's got energy, that's for sure. It's hard to keep up with him." Reiner peeked inside Karina's fridge, then warmed up some leftovers. "Mom is going over to see Annie and Pieck's dads. You know they all like hanging out together."
</p>
  <p>
"Oh, okay." Berta didn't mind. Reiner put some warmed-up pasta on the table and sat across from Berta. Reiner fidgeted with his food while he ate. "Everything okay, Reiner?"
</p>
  <p>
"I'm fine, I just was wondering something." Reiner glanced at Berta's hand and saw that she wasn't wearing her ring. "Do you still want to get married? One day? You aren't wearing your ring..."
</p>
  <p>
Berta glanced at her hand, then looked back to Reiner. "Reiner... so much has changed. But I still love you. There isn't a doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When you were gone, I would dream about having you with me again." She reached a hand across the table and threaded her fingers with Reiner's. "I don't wear my ring because Leo is too rough right now. And when he was a baby he was so messy."
</p>
  <p>
Reiner laughed and gave her hand a squeeze. "That makes sense. I just love you. And if you'd be my wife, even now, that would make me the happiest man in the world." Berta watched Reiner stand and come across to kiss her, then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful. Even now. I love you so much. I felt like part of me was missing for so long, now I know it was because I missed you."
</p>
  <p>
"God, Reiner. I missed you so much." Reiner took her hand and sat her down on the couch, then pecked her lips. Berta kissed him back, then squeaked when he moved her to sit in his lap. "You're so handsome. When we get married I'll finally get to see you in that tuxedo." Reiner laughed and kissed her neck, him drinking in the squeak she made.
</p>
  <p>
"I never got to see your wedding dress. You wanted to keep it a secret until the big day. I'll bet it would have been amazing." Berta gasped when Reiner nipped at her neck, then kissed where her neck met her shoulder. His breath was hot against her skin. "I don't know what sort of wedding you want. But I promise I'll make it perfect for you."
</p>
  <p>
"Reiner..." Berta clutched at him when he started sucking at her neck. Reiner pulled her into a passionate kiss and rubbed his tongue along hers. Berta reciprocated the kiss and started gently pulling at his hair. The two of them started running their hands along the other's body. Berta shuddered when Reiner brought a hand up and grabbed her clothed breast. "Hng, Reiner... let's go to the bedroom." 
</p>
  <p>
"Don't mind if I do." Reiner purred, and Berta swore his low voice made electricity flow within her veins. He scooped her up and carried her, and Berta leaned into him. He was careful to close the door quietly as to not disturb Leo, then he put Berta down onto the bed. He sat down next to Berta, then pulled her in for another kiss. Berta sighed and Reiner caressing her cheeks. "I love you." Reiner's words were breathy, spoken between deep kisses. 
</p>
  <p>
Berta pulled away and reached behind her to unhook her bra. She tossed her shirt and bra onto the ground, then bit her lip when Reiner reached forward and gently fondled both of them. A sigh, then a gasp when Reiner took a breast into his mouth and sucked. He moved to the other nipple and sucked, then planted a line of kisses along her belly. Though she was self-conscious, he said nothing about the faint stretch marks left behind after her pregnancy. 
</p>
  <p>
"Take your shirt off. I want to see you." Reiner chuckled and pulled away, then tossed his shirt onto the floor. Again Berta was vaguely unsettled by all the scarring; not because it was unattractive, but the thought of her Reiner being injured so terribly hurt her. It was easy to stop focusing on Reiner's scars when he grabbed at the waist of her pants and started tugging. Berta didn't resist and instead helped Reiner strip her naked. 
</p>
  <p>
It was thrilling, but at the same time Berta found herself nervous. She hadn't been exposed like this in a long time... since the last time they had sex. Reiner pulled Berta's legs apart, then pulled her close and kissed her clit. Berta gasped, then started tugging at Reiner's hair. He hummed and started licking her vulva, then gently stroked her inner thighs with his fingers. Berta clutched at the bed's covers and moaned loudly, then covered her mouth. She didn't want to wake Leo and have to stop.
</p>
  <p>
Reiner kept licking and kissing her, all the way until Berta pushed his head away and stared down at him with fire in her eyes. Reiner cocked his head in confusion and looked back at her. "Are you okay?"
Berta nodded. Her cheeks felt so hot; she must be glowing red by now. "Yeah, I just... I really want it. Make love to me." Reiner smiled happily, then pulled back and took off his underwear. Berta wouldn't say it out loud, but she'd missed that dick and was happy to see it again. She was almost licking her lips in anticipation. 
</p>
  <p>
Reiner laid down and rolled Berta on top of him. Not the position she had in mind, but it would work. She was dripping wet and ready to get to it when he stopped her and looked up. "Berta, are you on birth control?" She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She had to go off the pill when she'd learned she was pregnant, then never cared to resume it when she didn't plan on sex. 
</p>
  <p>
"No..." Berta bit her lip. She couldn't take waiting anymore. She grabbed his cock and rubbed her clit against it, then rose up and sunk down onto him. Reiner squeezed her thighs, then let out a groan when she was fully seated. "Just pull out."
</p>
  <p>
"Y-Yeah..." Reiner squeezed his eyes shut while Berta started riding him. Berta missed his cute moans, and hearing him enjoying himself with her again was perfect. Berta slid herself up and down and watched Reiner's face. He kept his hands on her hips so he could push her down onto himself. "Fuck, <i>baby,</i> that's good."
</p>
  <p>
"Mmm, I know." Berta purred into the air. Reiner's hands moved from her hips to her breasts, then gave them a squeeze. She curled her toes, then reached a hand down and massaged her clit. Reiner pulled Berta off his cock, then rolled them so she was underneath him on the bed. "Hehe, Reiner..."
</p>
  <p>
"Can't help it. There's something I like about having you under me." Reiner pushed back inside and started thrusting. He laid so their chests were together, then buried his nose into Berta's neck. His moaning and hot breaths against her made Berta clutch at his back and drag her nails along his skin. Reiner hummed smugly; he always did like making Berta cling to him like she depended on it. "Mmm, Berta! Fuck!"
</p>
  <p>
"Harder, Reiner, please!" Berta begged, much to Reiner's satisfaction. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed. Reiner reached a hand back and ran his hand along her thigh, then went back to hugging at her shoulders. "Fuck! Reiner! Yes! More!" Reiner moved to pant into Berta's ear.
</p>
  <p>
"You like that? Does my Berta want more?" Reiner was teasing her, and she was loving every moment of it. She reached down and grabbed at his ass, then gave it a firm squeeze. Reiner kissed her passionately, then ran a hand along her cheek tenderly. "God, Berta..." After more thrusting, Reiner curled his toes and groaned into her ear. "Berta, let your legs go, I'm gonna come..."
</p>
  <p>
Berta did as asked and let Reiner's waist go, then looked down when he pulled out and came onto her stomach. What she really wanted was for him to come inside, but they didn't need to risk another baby. Not in this immediate moment, anyways. Reiner laid down on his side next to Berta, then put his hand down and started rubbing her clit. "Oooh, Reiner..."
</p>
  <p>
"Shh, Berta..." He said lowly into her ear. He watched her writhe, then leaned down to suck a breast while he goaded her towards orgasm. Berta panted into the air; one hand clutched at the bed's covers, the other was buried in Reiner's hair and gripping it tightly. Reiner hummed happily while Berta whined and squeezed his hair. "Does my Berta like that? You want more?"
</p>
  <p>
Reiner teasing her was too much. Berta curled her toes and ground her crotch against Reiner's hand. She moaned loudly when she came, and Reiner chuckled into her ear. As soon as she came down from the high of her orgasm, Berta glanced to the side and saw a look of content on Reiner's face. "Hmm... I love you..."
</p>
  <p>
"Let me get you cleaned up." Reiner grabbed a tissue and wiped her torso, then discarded it. He nuzzled into Berta's side and showered her face in kisses. "Berta. My sweet, darling Berta."
</p>
  <p>
"It still feels like a dream..." Berta found comfort in Reiner holding her close. His hand ran along her backside, then back up to her shoulder. His body was warm, especially when they got under the covers. "I keep worrying I'll wake up and you won't be here with me."
</p>
  <p>
"I'm not going anywhere, Berta. I love you. I love Leo, too. All my family." Reiner stared at the ceiling while Berta cuddled him. He glanced back down and kissed the top of her head. "You know... I'd love to have another. One day. If you want to." Berta hummed against him. It was too soon. They needed to adjust to Reiner being around. But still...
</p>
  <p>
"I'd like that, Reiner..." Berta pecked his cheek. Yes, she would like that one day.
</p>
  <p>
For now, she cuddled Reiner and talked about all the hopes and dreams for the future that they had.
</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>
Berta was tired. She wanted her feet rubbed, but watching her husband and son playing together took priority. Pieck was sitting beside her on the bench while Porco played with Leo and Reiner. Pieck leaned over and rested her head on Berta's shoulder. "I don't see why you'd do this twice... it's so hard."
</p>
  <p>
Pieck wasn't as far along as Berta. Berta rubbed at her belly and smiled. She was eight months along with her second. A little girl that she and Reiner agreed to name Ilse. Pieck was only five months in and was having twins, which was probably why she seemed so tired and sore all the time. As much as Porco helped her out, there was only so much he could do to alleviate the pain and discomfort. Berta remembered Karina's words to her, then looked at Leo. "It's hard. But the reward is worth it." Pieck laughed to herself and watched Porco scoop up Leo, then spun him around.
</p>
  <p>
"I guess so. I get excited when I see Porco playing with Leo. He'll be a good dad too." Pieck sighed and watched Reiner say something to Porco that made Porco bust into laughter. "I love watching those two. Reiner and Porco are going to be an unstoppable dad combo." Berta snorted and watched her husband get tackled by Leo. 
</p>
  <p>
"I can only imagine. The dad jokes will be unbearable." Pieck nodded in agreement. Porco was already starting with that, and their little ones hadn't even arrived yet. "But Pock will be a perfect daddy. Just like Reiner." Berta watched Porco and Leo work together to pin Reiner to the ground. Watching all their boys together warmed her heart. 
</p>
  <p>
She reached a hand down and rubbed whenever Ilse started kicking. Part of her thought to call Reiner, but Ilse would probably start acting out again when it was time to go to sleep. Reiner would play with his daughter then.
</p>
  <p>
For now, Berta sat with Pieck and thanked god for the family she had. 
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This was a pretty niche request but I enjoyed writing it all the same.<br/>Till next time! ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>